


Stacie's Mom

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Stacie's Mom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Stacie's Mom AU. Enough said.





	Stacie's Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this for while now and I'm now posting it. It's very long. Obviously. : P

I knew I was bisexual at the age of 13. How I knew was a different story. All that began when I met Stacie, my best friend. No, she wasn’t the one who made me realize how gay I actually was, that part came later. We were friends for a good month or so before she invited me over to her house where I met her mother, a (then) twenty-seven-year-old German goddess with the most gorgeous features I’d ever seen. I was instantly in love with her, but back then, that love was derived from prepubescent teenage hormones I couldn’t control. Yet no matter what I thought about my love for her, I couldn’t stop staring at her when she walked into the room simply because I wanted to catch a glimpse of her legs or even catch a small whiff of her amazing cinnamon scent after she worked out. But, that was four years ago. Since then, me and Stacie had become closer as friends to the point where I was spending entire weekends over at Stacie’s and getting to spend a lot of time around the woman of my affections. She was a single mother, openly bisexual as well, and she worked as a businesswoman that required her to go on business trips occasionally, which left me and Stacie by ourselves at her house. That was the situation when I first saw Stacie’s mom entirely naked. I didn’t see anything explicit, but I could imagine what she looked like.

It was a Friday afternoon at the end of September. I asked Stacie if I could come over to hang by the pool, then if her mom had gotten back from her business trip yet. She had gone to Japan because she was the only one of her coworkers who could speak the language. Obviously, Stacie’s answers were sure then not yet, as I had anticipated. We walked to her house after school and got changed into our bathing suits. Hers was a light blue bikini while mine was a simple black tankini because I was insecure about my body and Stacie knew this. She never teased me for it, but she did make it known to her mother so she didn’t make jokes. Anyway, we went out to the pool with our towels and other pool necessities before we figured out what we were doing. I was just going to sit in a floaty chair with my sunglasses on because I was too lazy to actually swim and once I got the chair in the pool, I pushed off from the side and floated. Perks of being small, I guess. I leaned back and watched Stacie place the towels on a chair before stripping her shirt and jumping in cannonball style. She splashed me with water that I did not like and rose up with a smile on her face. “You know I’m going to hit you for that, right?” I explained, looking her in the face. She smirked, swam toward me, and tugged on the side of the chair. I tipped over slightly and pushed her shoulders to get her away as she piped, “Won’t be very hard. Plus, you can’t get me if I’m in the water.”

I knew she was right so I left it at that and just huffed a breath at her. She laughed in victory before swimming away a few feet and doing a handstand underwater. She had always been good at things like that while I simply started choking. I watched her from behind my sunglasses and she started a conversation with me about school drama. “You know Jesse keeps checking you out. I bet you two could make some real music together,” she joked. I waved my hand at her like she was speaking nonsense and told her, “I don’t care. I’m not into him that way and if he doesn’t get that, then it’s his loss.”

“Damn Beca. What got you so salty all the sudden?” I knew what was making me salty and that was any obstacle that would prevent me from getting with Stacie’s mom. Thinking about that in my head, I realized calling Stacie’s mom, Stacie’s mom made this seem weird so I just referred to her by her first name, which was as beautiful as she was. Luisa was all my heart’s desire and I’d waited too long to not get some action. “Well, Stace. Let’s just say I like someone else.” She cocked an eyebrow at me with a wondering expression on her face. She swam closer to me, looked me in the eyes (or what she thought were my eyes from behind my sunglasses), then asked, “Does Beca have a crush?”

Yes. “No, it’s just someone of interest.”

“Who is it?”

Luisa. “Oh, that’s for me to know and for you to find out.” I hoped she never found out.

Seeing it was a lost cause, Stacie climbed out of the pool to dry off enough to go inside. “You want something to drink?” the dark haired girl asked me, standing in the doorway of the sliding glass door. I nodded and she turned to head in when we heard someone say, “Stacie, honey. We’re not paying to air condition the outside. So in or out.” That person was Luisa in a black business suit with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Stacie quipped before stepping inside and closing the door to greet her mother. Me being me, I paddled myself to the edge of the pool where I stood up and waited for my best friend to come back. I watched the two women in the dining room from where I was standing and it wasn’t much, but I could’ve sworn that Luisa looked at me differently than she normally did. She was still talking to her daughter, but she seemed to have her eyes locked on me as she dragged her gaze up and down my half-naked body. While I should have been disturbed, I found that I had bitten my lower lip instead. I awkwardly raised my hand to wave hi and she nodded her head in my direction before telling Stacie something. At that, Stacie said bye to her mother and came back out with two sodas. She had already opened hers and left me to open mine. Despite having a conversation with her, I kept my eyes on Luisa from behind my sunglasses as she walked into her room.

By the time she came back into my view, she was in front of a window where the blinds were opened and I had a perfect sight of her. She took her ponytail out and her blonde hair draped over one shoulder and came down to her waist. I thanked the heavens that Stacie was in front of me so she didn’t suspect what I was doing. Luisa seemed to know what I was doing because she looked me directly in the face as she let her lips part and her hands start to unbutton her the polo she was wearing. I began to feel myself heat up at the woman’s actions and tried to distract myself from it by opening my soda. I didn’t take my eyes off the blonde while I accidentally shook the bottle. She finished with her shirt, which exposed her full chest and the black bra holding it, and unzipped her skirt to be taken off. My breath caught in my throat and I held tighter to my beverage. I got a firm grip on my soda cap but didn’t open it until things got the worst. Luisa smirked at me and turned around to unclasp her bra. As soon as she bent over to remove the last garment, I opened the bottle and soda splurged out the top. I freaked out as did Stacie, but soon she laughed at me for my stupidity. I scolded her quickly before glancing at Luisa, who was standing in the window completely naked. She chuckled a bit and she disappeared from view by shutting the blinds chastely.

Stacie and I finished our drinks quickly, dried off entirely, then went inside to take showers. We spent the rest of that night watching movies with Luisa on a separate couch. She pretended she hadn’t done anything earlier that afternoon, but I couldn’t stop thinking about how good it would’ve been to be the one to undress her . . .

********

The next morning brought me another chance to revel in Luisa’s body, whether she noticed it or not was something I didn’t know then. A sweet and grainy aroma woke me up to the nice warm morning. I sat up in Stacie’s bed since we were close enough friends to sleep together without it being weird but I didn’t see the taller girl. I assumed she had gone to eat the breakfast Luisa was making for us all so I followed that trail. Every Saturday she could, Luisa always made pancakes and they always turned out to be the most amazing things I had ever eaten (besides her in my dreams). I stopped in between the table and the kitchen to see Stacie at the table while she was harfing down pancakes and Luisa at the stove with a loose pink tank top and blue athletic shorts. She was singing to herself and I quickly identified the song as “I Touch Myself” by the Divinyls. I didn’t know how I knew the song, but that didn’t matter as much as her singing it did. She glanced up and greeted me, “Morning, Maus. Would you like some pancakes?” She finished the pancake she had in the pan and took it to the table where a stack of pancakes rested. On her way over, I shamelessly checked out how her shorts fit her ass so well. When I realized what I was doing, I snapped myself out of the fantasy I had begun to fuel before anyone noticed. I cautiously sat down at the table and made a firm stack of about three pancakes with a mountainous glob of syrup on top.

I took one bite and moaned in satisfaction. The word “moaned” was not proper terminology because Luisa then chimed in, “If that’s the response I get from these, I might as well make them every day.” I didn’t know what she was implying, but I disregarded it as I shoved another syrupy and thick piece of pancakes in my mouth. I stared at her for a bit, just watching her chuckle to herself and continue making pancakes. Stacie finished the surprisingly small amount of pancakes, leaned back in her chair, and rubbed her stomach. “My God, Mom. Why do you make so many of these things?” I looked at her shocked, then to Luisa, who had sat down next to me at the end of the table. The blonde made a half scolding, half joking face at her daughter and reached for the pancake stack that Stacie moved away to prevent herself from eating more. On impulse, I glimpsed at the woman’s chest and saw she wasn’t wearing a bra. I stopped all my movements to enjoy what was raging in my mind:

_ Luisa in a black leather corset, fishnet leggings, black panties and heels with fingerless gloves. Her makeup was minimal and centered around her eyes. She had the eyeliner, mascara, and dark eyeshadow all perfect and I found it hard to just sit there. I was sitting in a chair in front of her as she spun around on the stripper pole that was magically in the living room. She spun to the bottom before settling on her knees and staring at me with one eyebrow raised in erotic questioning. She rocked onto her hands and slowly crawled toward me as she swung her hips back and forth. My arousal was beyond control by this point and I couldn’t stop myself from releasing a small moan to let her know how far up I was. She stopped in front of me to make her way up my body, which was conveniently half naked. She placed her hands on my knees before locking eyes with me and kissing her way up my thighs. She got closer and closer to where I needed her to be and finally pressed a firm kiss to my clitoris through my soaked underwear.  _

_ My head fell back at the orgasm that shot through my body but it snapped to attention when I felt her body rest on my legs. I held her hips as she held my face in her fingers and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were so dark with desire I found it hard to deny her of anything she wanted. “Touch me and make me beg for it,” she whimpered, grinding against me to get some friction for the insane want she had. The blonde positioned her mouth near my ear and gasped when I slipped three fingers into her. She was so hot and wet I couldn’t stop myself from pushing my hips against her to get deeper. She began to grind on my palm and moan obscene things I couldn’t repeat in my own mind. Most prevalent was, “Oh, Beca!” That was all she could say as I even started to shake from her motions. “Oh, Beca!” _

“Oh, Beca!” Luisa called, shaking my shoulder to get my attention. I sprung to life at the realization that I was daydreaming and went to respond, but I ended up choking on what pancake I had in my mouth. I bent over the table and coughed to remove the pancake from my throat from my mouth, which took a couple of tries. I spit the hunk of breakfast cake onto my plate and took deep breaths to calm myself from the remnants of the arousal I developed with the dream. “Are you alright?” Luisa asked since Stacie went to her room. I got to a semblance of alright before responding, “Yeah, I’m alright. Thanks.” This woman was literally going to be the death of me.

********

Later that night, after I thought everyone had gone to bed, I woke up with a sudden thirst. I tried to go back to sleep, but my dry throat was beckoning me to get a glass of water. I huffed out a small breath before sneaking out to the kitchen for a glass of water. I was surprised to find Luisa sitting at the table with nothing but the light above the table to light her work. She was in the pajamas she was before, but she had glasses on now. I had to admit they made her look somewhat like a sexy librarian. Gosh, even the thought of that disturbed me. I stopped walking and gasped at the woman hard at work. She clearly heard me or else she wouldn’t have looked up at me. Immediately, she smiled like she was genuinely excited to see me then she asked, “What is the Tiny Maus doing up so late?” My eyes widened in disbelief before I repeated the question. “What are you doing awake, you gorgeous specimen?” I hit my face with my hand and ignored her outright laugh with the comment, “Oh, Tiny Maus. You really are something special.” I made a face at her as I walked to the cup cabinet for a cup. I opened the door and saw the only clean cups were on the third shelf up that was out of my reach. I groaned to myself at the realization I’d have to use my hands or climb the counter and that’s when I felt it, felt  _ her _ . She came up behind me and reached for a cup for me, her body almost in contact with me.

She laid a yellow cup on the counter in front of me before she let her hand come to rest on my waist. She was so warm, my God. I wanted to lean back into her and let her smother me in her warm vanilla sugar scent, but I had to keep my right mind. Too soon, she told me, “Here you go, Maus,” and went back to the table like nothing happened. I took a breath, grabbed the cup, and filled it with water before sitting adjacent to her at the table. She was working on something financial due to the number of dollar signs I saw on the page. I assumed they were bills and left it at that because I knew how sensitive people can be about those things. She settled her head on one hand while she held a paper in her other hand and scrutinized its contents. I sat there awkwardly with my cup of water in my hands and looked at the water in the cup. I didn’t want to look at her because it seemed too distracting, but I couldn’t stop myself from stealing glances here and there. Finally, she finished what she was working on and exhaled heavily as if she needed to get something off her chest. She rubbed at her eyes, which pushed her glasses up, and yawned. I figured she had to be tired, considering it was nearly two in the morning, yet there was a different weariness written on her face that intrigued me. “Is something wrong, Mrs. Meyer?” I asked, seeing if she needed someone to talk to.

She laughed quietly, looked at me, and corrected, “Mrs. Meyer is my mother’s name for the last time, Maus so just call me Aunt Lu or something but not Mrs. Meyer.”

“Alright . . . Lu? But, is there something wrong or . . . what?” She shook her head and wiped at the tired tears forming in her eyes before letting out another yawn. The longer she waited to answer my question, it seemed, she got more and more depressed. I knew I crossed a line with my invasive question and went back to remove it from the air. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, I was just—”

“Nein, Maus. It’s fine. I might as well tell you since you are more of a friend than a daughter to me.” I didn’t know what she was about to tell me because the story caused her at least some pain, but not enough to make her cry. I saw her make a commitment to herself with a balled up fist on the table and the other holding her head up. I tentatively reached out to grab the fist and wedged my fingers in her palm to her surprise. She loosened her grip enough to actually be holding my hand and then explained her trouble. “So you already know how old I am and can figure out how old I was when I gave birth to Stacie. If not, I was barely fourteen. All because I made a stupid ass mistake. I’ll spare you the question and just tell you. Well, when I was thirteen, I fell in love with this guy named James. We were the same age, but he always hung out with older students so he brought me to a high school party with him. Everything was fine until we were dared to play that dumbass game known as Seven Minutes in Heaven. Now, since I barely had any education in sex except that it resulted in pregnancy, I agreed to have sex with him not knowing I could get pregnant my first time. I didn’t realize how wrong I was until I actually found out I was pregnant. Obviously, my parents helped me with all the technicalities of the whole thing and they got James’s parents to pay for child support until James could get a job.”

Luisa looked so calm explaining everything that I had to admire the emotions the woman had. I had seen her in many situations, but never in a serious one like this and it cast a whole new light on the love I had for her. I found I could appreciate this female in all her moods, even serious, and that’s when I knew my love for the older woman was substantiated. I suddenly held her hand with the gentleness of a lover and I didn’t think she noticed because she just continued, “Anyway, three years after Stacie was born, he stopped paying child support. I know it’s required by law, but what was the point of making him pay for a child he didn’t want? I was fine with raising Stacie on my own with the help of my parents for tips here and there, but other than that, she was all mine. After a while, I felt proud of myself for being able to care for not only myself but my daughter as well. I moved out when I turned seventeen and we’ve been independent since. I could never tell Stacie the story of her father and if she does get curious and ask then I’ll tell her. But . . . she probably won’t understand everything and I don’t even know if you understand any of it.” I watched the blonde stare at our conjoined hands for a few moments before she began to pull away. I didn’t know why I did it, but I couldn’t let her pull away when she was still hurting.

I tightened my grip on her hand and told her, “Luisa, calm down. It’s alright. I admit I don’t understand, but I don’t believe anyone truly will. I understand that you were hurt and want someone to lean on so . . . that’s what I’m here for. If you ever need to talk again, let me know. I’ll be there for you.” She was touched by my words because she held back tears as she nodded her head and gave my hand one last squeeze. I finished the water I had and left her for a second to place it in the sink. When I turned around to go back to her, she was standing in front of me dangerously close. Instantly, she pulled me into her chest where she held me with a sort of tenacity that hinted at true breaking. She didn’t break, she was too strong to break, but she held me as if she did. “Thank you, Maus. You don’t know what that means to me,” she whispered, a few tears rolling down her face. I hugged her back around the waist, reciprocated the grip, and mumbled, “Yes I do because . . . I love you.” She didn’t hear the last part and I was thankful for that because I didn’t want her to be weirded out by anything, not when I had just connected with her. She let go of me reluctantly, took another breath, and finished, “Well, Maus. I guess we had better head to bed or else we’ll be tired tomorrow.” I could see she was trying to cope with all she said, but she walked away before I could do anything. She went to her room after turning off the light in the dining room and I was about to walk into Stacie’s room when I changed my mind and went to Luisa’s.

I knew it was wrong and probably shouldn’t have, but when I walked in, all I heard were sniffles and the occasional shaky breath. I knew she was crying and went to comfort her. I stood on her side of the bed with a sense I should just leave her alone, yet my heart told me to help her no matter what my mind was telling me. I reached to place my hand on her shoulder as I whispered, “Hey, Luisa. Are you alright?” She stopped crying at the sound of my voice, though she didn’t respond. She simply rolled over onto her other side to see me, held my hand again, and pulled me down onto the mattress next to her. I accepted the change in position by turning over to face her with a somewhat confident expression. She pulled the blanket over me and I thought she was inviting me to a new intimacy between us so I moved closer to her. My presumptions were correct because she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. To express some interest in her well being, I held her waist as she brushed some of my hair out of my face. She had taken her glasses off I could see her eyes were darker with something I couldn’t point out until she broke the silence. “Can you answer one question for me and be honest about it?”

“Yeah, sure. Anything. What is it?” I didn’t realize how fucked I was with that, or how fucked I was going to be.

“Do you want to kiss me?” My jaw dropped a few inches and my eyes widened at the question, yet I knew I still had to answer. Her soft, warm hand on my face was not helping anything and quite honestly brought the desire back to my core. I swallowed dryly before answering, “I have since I was thirteen.” She gave a small nod of understanding, then added, “And you haven’t wanted to do anything else?”

I knew she was basically seducing me, but who was I to deny this woman? Unconsciously, I moved until we were almost flush against each other before I reached up and cupped her cheek in my hand. I looked into her eyes lovingly, gave her a gentle kiss, and told her, “All can ever think of is making love to your beautiful body.” She smiled at the compliment, but I was more surprised that could do that while meaning to do it. At this point, we were taken too far to comprehend anything except each other. With our eyes closed, we kissed a few more times before Luisa asked, “Do you want to make love to me?” I didn’t answer initially, but she got the idea when my hand slid lower and pushed on her hips to get her on her back. I mounted her between her legs as our bodies pressed together. One hand caressing her thigh, the other holding her close to her breasts, I kissed down the side of her neck to whisper, “Nothing would make me happier.” She released a small breath and teased the hem of my shirt before slipping her hand underneath to touch my flat stomach. She knew I was insecure and tried not to make a big deal about my body as she removed the shirt and went down to my shorts. She had only gotten one hand in my shorts when I ground hard into her out of pure desire, which caused her to let out an airy moan. She got the rest of me undressed, and I started with her.

I opened my eyes as I slid down her body and lifted her shirt enough to expose enough skin to play with. I dragged my fingers over the skin before climbing higher underneath the pink garment to her chest. I followed my finger trails with my tongue and lips while peeling the tank top off the woman. Next was her chest and it helped since she wasn’t wearing a bra. I palmed both her breasts and held them softly with the occasional light squeeze. She arched into me as her legs wrapped around mine and held my hips against hers. I kissed her delicate skin with all the love I could pour into each one before going up to her neck to whisper loving things in her ear. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. So soft and so warm, you’re going to kill me.” She held onto my shoulders desperately due to the heat she was in, but I could tell she really appreciated what I was telling her because she smiled against my neck where her face was currently grounding herself in. I kissed down her body before getting to her shorts, which didn’t take long to get off. I laced my fingers in the grey cotton panties as I kissed up her inner thighs. She couldn’t see me since I was under the blanket over us two, which made this much more fun. Her legs twitched at the feeling and an exasperated breath escaped her lips. I felt my throbbing get heavier with every sound the blonde made when I finally removed the final article of soaked clothing. I kissed her lips like they were her actual mouth, licked in between to taste her, and touched her like she was the most precious thing ever.

I began gently with two fingers and long strokes of my tongue against her clitoris that reflected the true love I held for her. Her low, groans urged me on, but I kept my pace as I got a bit rougher. I licked her lips one more time before kissing back up her body to rest on top of her with the blanket over us both. I replaced my tongue with my thumb and repeated the long strokes a bit more forcefully this time while inserting another finger into her. Her immediate response was a loud moan and her head falling back on the pillows. I kissed and sucked at her neck for a while with my hand getting her there in a nice, easy way. She was delicate and I treated her as such. Finally, when she gasped, “Pl-Please, Beca,” I pushed deep with my fingers while letting my thumb stimulate her clit intensely. A few moments later, she arched off the bed with a loud moan and she came. I bit down on her pulse point because her release made me overexcited. I slowed down and went back to my long strokes to calm her as I locked lips with her.

She seemed satisfied so I removed my fingers from her and licked them clean before laying on top of her. The blonde held my face and kissed me back with the same fervent passion. I reveled in the feeling of her beneath me and broke away from the kisses to hold my forehead on hers. She breathed lightly to catch her breath, then whispered, “Thank you, Maus. No one has ever loved me like that.” I saw her eyes close at the statement as if she were about to cry and I knew how to rectify the situation. I held one side of her face, pushed her hair behind her ear, and kissed her deeply. I didn’t think she was expecting what I told her, but I had to tell her. “I love you, Luisa. I’ve loved you for years.” She was surprised certainly, yet she didn’t pull away at all. What she did surprised me. She simply kissed me passionately, ran her thumb across my cheek, and told me, “All this time, I thought I was only dreaming. I mean, I know how weird it seems to fall in love with someone who is a little more than half your own age, but it just happened the day we came out to each other. For the longest time, I thought you were just an infatuation, but when you let me talk to you, I realized this was something more than a little girl crush.” I gasped at the anecdote and kissed her again. She tasted so sweet and so much like vanilla, I fell deeper in love with her. She may have been in her early 30’s, but she acted so much like a teenager, I forgot the circumstances we were under.

I held her hands down to the bed with our fingers laced together for about fifteen seconds when Luisa flipped us onto my back. She gave me a predatory smirk and a single kiss before she disappeared beneath the blanket with the comment, “Now, it’s your turn.”

********

When I woke up the next morning, Luisa was sitting up next to me. Sleep was still heavy on me so I didn’t know what was going on at the moment. I just heard Luisa’s melodious voice and thought of the night before. My hand was at the junction of her leg and hip and I began to caress her side gently. She didn’t seem to notice it, which made me caress her more vigorously without moving the sheet. At that point, I thought it was best for a real morning greeting. I leaned forward from my position on my side and kissed the small of her back. I trailed kisses up the spine of her back before reaching her shoulder where I traced the curve of her neck with the tip of my nose and whispered, “Good morning, Beautiful. How are you?” I kissed underneath her ear to hear a gasp and Luisa breathe, “Fuck.” I pulled away to see her with her glasses on before spotting Stacie standing by the door with her jaw dropped. “Oh shit,” I said, realizing the gravity of the situation. Stacie knew. She knew me and her mother slept together. Stacie took one more angry glance at both of us and stormed out of the room.

We heard her slam her door shut and that was when Luisa lost it. I could see the pain on her face. Her lower lip began to quiver ever so slightly and her eyes fogged up. She was about to cry. I attempted to hold her, but she swatted my arms away and got up. “Please . . . don’t . . . don’t touch me,” she pleaded, pulling on some clothes. She left the room to go across the hall to Stacie’s room. The door was, of course, locked so Luisa kindly knocked on it. “Stacie, honey. Can we please talk about this?” Luisa whimpered.

"Go away, Mom! I don’t want to talk to you!” I could hear Luisa’s heart break from here. She hit her head on Stacie’s door before retreating to the dining room where she could be alone for a few minutes. We all needed to rationalize the situation for ourselves. I had to think if loving Luisa was worth enough to lose the friendship I had with Stacie. The woman I loved or my best friend. The choice should have been obvious. I wanted with all my heart to love Luisa, but I wanted my best and only friend. I began to cry at the thought of losing either one of them. I remembered their positions and pulled on some clothes to cover myself.

I went to Luisa first who was at the breakfast bar with her glasses off and face in her hands. She was definitely crying profusely and the sight alone made me cry more. She looked up to me when she heard me sniffle and froze. She clearly didn’t know what to do so she just sat there, crying and staring. I padded toward her carefully and watched how she reacted. I got close enough to hold her in my arms. She clutched my waist tighter than ever before and she came apart in my arms. “I’m so sorry, Maus. I never should have invited you to bed last night. I don’t know what I was thinking. And now . . . now I may have lost Stacie because of it,” she lamented, pulling away. She had me between her legs with her hands firmly on my waist while my hands held her wet cheeks in my palms. I pulled her back to me and kissed her forehead gently. I wiped away her tears then let her rest her head on my chest. I stroked her hair as I comforted her with everything I had to say. “If you’re sorry, then I am too. You may have asked, but I started it. I could’ve refused, but I didn’t. And if you lose Stacie, then I’ll always be here. I love you, Luisa. Nothing will change that.” To confirm what I meant, I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. She reached up and cradled my cheek to return the kiss with just as much passion.

“I love you too, Maus. But you know we could never be together because you’re seventeen and I’m . . . I’m just too old for you. I wish it wasn’t like this.” She removed herself from me and pushed me away slightly to leave. As she walked away, I turned around to see Stacie in the shadow of the hall. Luisa walked to be beside her and whispered, “I’m sorry . . . both of you,” the blonde resigned, heading to her room with tears running down her face.

Stacie stood in the hallway and stared at me with nothing but anger in her eyes. She was clearly dissatisfied with the relationship I had with her mother, but there was something more than that. The Stacie I knew would’ve been weirded out a little, but she wouldn’t have exploded like she did. She was too chill for anything like that. “You know you could’ve at least told me you . . . you loved her,” Stacie choked out, sounding more hurt than pissed.

“How was I supposed to tell you?! ‘Hey, Stacie! I think I’m in love with your mother.’ That would’ve worked out nicely!” I was only lashing out because I was hurt that Luisa had already quit on us when we had such a romantic night together. It didn’t matter that she was like fourteen years older, I still loved her. I never expected the ageism from Stacie though.

“This entire situation would’ve never happened if you had told me!”

“How?! How could this be any better?!”

She hesitated before saying her solution. She looked me straight in the face to tell me, “Because I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you if you had told me.”

My gasp was audible. I was floored. Stacie . . . in love with me? Impossible. I couldn’t respond. She saw that I had no response to her confession and turned to cry in her room. I was left alone in the living room with no one but my thoughts to accompany me. The rest of the day was spent in sporadic breakdowns of tears and the occasional laugh at Spongebob. Neither Stacie nor Luisa came out of their rooms. It was nearing the time I had to head home for the week when Stacie walked out of her room with dried tear streaks and her keys. “I’ll drive you home,” she said solemnly. There was a sort of resolution in her voice I couldn’t pick up on but I could tell she had made some sort of hard decision with herself.

The entire trip home was silent. Neither spoke a word. It wasn’t until we pulled into my driveway that she turned to me to explain something. “Look, Beca. I know you love my mother and all and she does love you, that much is obvious. But I still don’t know how I feel about it. When I said I was in love with you, I was exaggerating. I don’t know how I feel about you and now that I know how you feel about someone else, that someone else being my mother, I know that it’s not a good hole to fall into. Plus, I talked to her earlier today while you were watching Spongebob and she told me everything about my deadbeat dad.” I could see the pain behind her eyes as she realized how horrible her father was to her mother. “But she also told me how you were there for her when she needed to talk about it. I’m still a bit mad at her for telling you before me but I can understand why. I saw, for the first time in a long time, that she was happy, hopeful even. You never knew it, but my mom has suffered from depression and severe anxiety for years. It wasn’t until recently in the past few months that she has gotten better. All because she realized that she was in love with you. It nearly kills me to say this, but I’m glad she fell for you. I know you’ll take care of her. So, until you’re a legal adult, you can still visit my house and such like none of this happened but you can’t sleep with her, I mean in the sexual way.”

“Well damn.” I was in such a state shock I could only stare at her with my jaw dropped. I had to ask her to clarify.

“All I’m saying is, you can essentially date my mother until you’re eighteen, then you can have sex with her.”

“Oh. Okay, then.” I then realized how much I had done wrong to Stacie. “I’m sorry for not telling you before. I betrayed you by sleeping with your mom. Can you ever forgive me?”

“It’ll take a while to reconcile the age difference but for now, yes.” We hugged wholeheartedly before I climbed out of the car and walked to my front door. As I set my bag down in my room, I got a text from a number I didn’t recognize.

_ Hey Maus. Stace gave me your number after we talked. I’m sorry for what I said before. I hope you’ll still be willing to be my girlfriend? ; ) _

I smiled at the thought before replying.

_ You know it, Beautiful ; P Love you _

_ Love you more _

_ Not possible _

********

The night came. The night I’d be able to finally sleep with my lover for the first time in months. Luckily, my eighteenth birthday fell on the date of the senior prom, which I was taking Luisa to. I showed up to her house in a tux I rented for the night and rang the doorbell. I was planning on driving her to the prom in the car I bought a month ago. It was old but I loved it. A 1967 dark blue Mustang. Stacie answered the door in her emerald green halter top maxi dress and lit up when she saw me. “Beca! You’re here! Happy birthday! Mom! Beca’s here!” she greeted, hugging me emphatically. I hugged her back but made sure not to crush the corsage in my hand.

“Thanks, Stace. So, where’s your date?” I asked.

“Todd’s coming. But, you’re here! Mom will be ready in a few.” I sat down on the couch and waited for Luisa, who was running around her room frantically. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” she yelled when Stacie called for her.

“Alright, I’m here.” I stood up and looked to her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was wearing a silk, cyan sweetheart dress that came down to her knees and matching heels. I couldn’t stop staring at her. Her hair was down around her shoulders and I found it hard to keep my eyes away from her hips and cleavage. “Are we going to go? Or are you going to continue to stare?” Luisa asked, shaking her head.

I snapped out of my daze and went to her. “I think I’ll stay here and admire every inch of you.” I held her hips and her my face while I kissed her preciously. Todd, who had just arrived, stared awkwardly at us before he questioned, “You do know that’s her mother, right?”

“Yeah, Todd. We’ve already been through that.” Stacie laughed and pushed Todd out the door with us in tow. She and Todd went to his car and after situating the corsage on her wrist, Luisa and I went to my car. His car was behind mine in the street and he had a clear view of the inside of my car where Luisa pushed me into the back seat. She mounted me and pulled me up by the collar. She pushed off my jacket and I fumbled with the zipper on her dress. “I thought we were going to prom,” I remarked between fervent kisses.

“We are but I’ve waited too long to not feel your mouth on me again.”

“Oh, Baby. You don’t know how many times I’ve done it alone to you.” I got her dress off and she got my shirt off so we were both in our bras. She held my face in between her breasts as I slipped a few fingers into her. “Ah! You . . . you don’t know the number of times Stacie walked in on me.” At that moment, Stacie flashed Todd’s high beams at us and we both looked over, embarrassed. She mouthed the word, “Whores,” at us before pulling out with her date. I didn’t care. I went back to kissing Luisa’s neck before flipping her onto her back. “I’m gonna vore you so hard, baby.”

“Then do it. I’ve been waiting.” Looking up her beautiful body, I made eye contact with her once and I knew she was mine. I finally had . . . Stacie’s Mom.


End file.
